


A Connection Between Them

by rggellar



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemas, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel have been dating for sometime, and now that they have Rachel's NY apartment all to themselves for the weekend, there's something Quinn wants to try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Connection Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic. The enema scene is included because the requester explicitly wanted a 'prep' scene.

Quinn sat staring at her laptop's screen. She'd been waiting for a while. A long afternoon's googling hadn't really told her what she wanted to know, so she was forced to ask the one person she knew would lay it all on the line for her. She hated that her college breaks didn't overlap with NYADA's. She was stuck in Rachel's apartment, sitting on her bed, waiting for either Santana to come online or her girlfriend to get home. She had a very specific order she wanted those things to happen in. Was Santana ignoring her? She'd sent texts telling her to come online. Did Kurt say something? He'd gone to visit his dad, and he knew Quinn was coming over. He wasn't stupid. Maybe he told Santana to leave them alone. No, that was silly. Quinn banished that thought and looked back at her screen.  
 _Ding._  
Finally. Quinn immediately clicked on Santana's username. She didn't seem overly pleased.  
"What?"  
"I have something I need to ask you."  
"Are you pregnant again? How is that even possible?"  
Quinn shot her a look. For a brief moment, Santana Lopez hated the inventor of webcams.  
"There's something I want to... _do_ with Rachel, but I don't know how."  
"Oh." Santana said, a little surprised. "This is one of _those_ calls."  
"So, um..." Quinn turned bright red, and Santana cocked her head slightly.  
"I think something's gone wrong with the picture, it's changing color."  
"I want you to teach me about anal!" Quinn blurted out, and Santana's eyes opened wide.  
"Oh, this really IS one of those calls. Look, Quinn, there's nothing to be embarassed about." Santana was plaintively trying to appease Quinn, but the blonde had buried herself under a pillow.  
"No, it's ridiculous. I shouldn't have said."  
"Look, it's fine. I know plenty about it. I can make it easy for you."  
Quinn looked out from underneath her fluffy white sanctuary. Santana was holding up a piece of paper and a pencil.  
"C'mon. Britt and I went there years ago. Hell, I was doing it by myself. I'll even draw you diagrams."  
"Ok..." Quinn reluctantly righted herself and paid attention. Santana explained the basics - prep and proper lubrication - but there was one thing in particular that Quinn couldn't quite wrap her head around.  
"Look, I know it sounds strange, but you should probably invest in them. If it turns out you and Berry are both anal fiends, you're going to want to do it again. If that's the case, you're better of buying some equipment."  
"Even if-"  
"Even if all you want to do is bury your fist in her ass."  
Quinn went scarlet for a second.  
"Hang on, I think the color's gone again."

\---

When Quinn opened the door, Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, eating toast. The room smelled slightly off, and there was more than a nagging feeling at the back of Quinn's mind that she had burnt the first slice. She made a face, and her girlfriend saw it, and the pair shared an awkward moment.  
"... I used to be really good at this. I fell out of practice."  
"You fell pretty hard," Quinn said, half-laughing, sitting down at the opposite end of the table. She set her small shopping bag down beside her nervously.  
"What'd you get?"  
"Oh, nothing, just..." Quinn went red again, and Rachel awkwardly set down her remaining fragment of toast.  
"Oh, you... You should have just borrowed some of mine if you forgot to pack them. I didn't think it was that time..."  
"No, Rach, just..." Quinn took a deep breath and said it. "I want to try anal."  
Rachel's hands fell to her sides, limply, as she exhaled deeply through pursed lips. The air was thick for a moment, and the blonde felt as if the question had suddenly smothered her. Their eyes met, and Quinn looked away, staring out the window. She saw more buildings. The window was no help to her at all. The room still felt thick. She felt ridiculous.  
"OK, and?" Rachel said, picking up her toast. "I mean, I guess we're at that point where we should at least try it, but, shit, how does Kurt describe it?" She took a bite, chewed it for a second, and remembered. "Oh yeah! Who's 'topping'?" Rachel sat her toast down again as she saw Quinn's face. She looked anxious, and her cheeks were flushed, and her hands were in her lap. "Topping. It's strange. Sounds like... dessert..."  
Rachel had started rambling. Quinn laughed and smiled, relaxing slightly.  
"So what's in the bag?"  
"Some... supplies."  
"Oh, you thought ahead." Rachel said, picking up the last sliver of toast and devouring it. A blackened corner crunched in her mouth and echoed in the open room.  
"I asked Santana and..."  
"You spoke to Santana about this before me?" Rachel's face contorted slightly, and Quinn knew she was upset.  
"I was nervous, OK! I didn't know how you'd take it, and I didn't want to get it wrong if you agreed, and, I felt so awkward asking her..." Quinn had started rambling now, and Rachel stood, moving over to her, sitting on the edge of the table.  
"Sssh. It's fine. I get it. I didn't mean to be mad. Just... open the bag."  
Quinn reached down, lifting up the bag, setting it on the table next to Rachel. Rachel reaches in, wrapping her hands around a box and removing it. It was slightly big for her hand, and as her eyes ran over the writing on it, it was her turn to be flushed with embarassment.  
"Oh."  
It had been the most awkward part of all for Quinn. The other item in the bag was just lubricant, but Rachel was holding an enema bulb in her hands. The packing was firmly homoerotic, aimed at a male audience, but the man in the store had told her it was the best reusable one, and Santana had told her to buy with the future in mind. Rachel slipped her fingers under the lid of the box and opened it silently, her eyes opening wide as they ran over the objects inside. It was large and black, with two nozzles, one thin, the other thick, and as her fingers removed them from the box, Quinn had her first true look at them. The bulb itself fit neatly in Rachel's hand, but her eyes were on the big attachment.  
"We're not using that one."  
"W-we?" Quinn said, a lump in her throat.  
"Well, yeah. You're apparently the expert. Or, sexpert. No, wait, I take that one back. Bad word."  
"Well, should we, um..." Quinn mumbled, and her eyes moved to the bathroom door, and Rachel followed her eyeline, sighing.  
"I guess."  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Quinn's eyes are locked onto Rachel's now, but the dark haired girl just smiles and takes her by the hand.  
"Rachel Berry never quits."  
They both stand, bulb in hand. Quinn's nervous, and she feels like she's shaking, but Rachel's hand is wrapped around hers, and as their feet touch the bathroom tiles, she feels steady as a rock.  
"So what now?" Rachel asks, and suddenly Quinn's confused.  
"She didn't really explain this part. Santana said it would be self-explanatory." A lightbulb goes off in her mind, and she points to the taps. "Turn those on. I'll be right back." Rachel crosses to the taps and turns them on, feeling the temperature of one slowly rise. A clattering noise rings through the room, and she turns around, confused, a little worried, only to see Quinn return with a roasting dish.  
"What... what is that for, exactly?"  
"For the water."  
A bead of sweat rolls down Rachel's face.  
"No one in the world needs that much water!" She says, flustered.  
"Well, I don't know how much you'll need!" Quinn sets it under the taps and lets the two streams merge, filling it up, leaving her with a large dish full of warm water. "There. Warm water. That's all she said."  
"So I guess..." Rachel nervously looks down at her clothes. She hadn't bothered changing out of her dance clothes. She pulled off her top and pulled down her leggings, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Quinn hurriedly switched off the taps and did the same.  
"You don't need to-"  
"Yes, I do. It's a show of support." Quinn smiled, letting her blouse and skirt fall to the floor. She was wearing nothing underneath, and Rachel smiled, undoing her bra and slipping fingers under her panties. As all of her clothes finally fell to the ground in a pile, they stood there, taking each other in, just for a moment, their naked bodies inches apart.  
"You shaved."  
"So did you."  
"Well, I always say I'd rather go naked than wear fur."  
Quinn began to laugh a pained laugh, groaning.  
"Oh Rachel. That was bad."  
"It was totally worth it."  
The dark haired girl leaned in for a kiss, and their lips touched gently, briefly, as Rachel reached for the enema.  
"Right. Let's do this."  
"Are you sure you want me here for this?"  
"Yeah. I trust you."  
Another kiss, quick and slow, and Rachel's down, on her knees, turning around. Quinn watches her move as she leans down, sticking her ass up, presenting herself. Quinn kneels, inspecting her, running her hands over the flesh of her round ass, feeling it, tracing the lines of her dancer's body, running her thumbs down the sides of her cheeks and tracing the outline of her tight hole. She feels the body beneath her, waiting for her, almost ready. She feels the flesh of a waiting woman begging her to be inside her. Rachel moans slightly, and Quinn snaps out of her trance. Standing, she picks up and squeezes the bulb, letting all the air out of it. She dips the thin tip into the dish and watches thin lines of distortion appear as it sucks it up. Turning back, she sees Rachel's head turned towards her, watching her, and she feels a small drop of water drip down her leg. She's not sure if she's turned on or just holding the enema wrong, but she doesn't care. She walks over, stopping her legs near Rachel's head, bending, hoping that her girlfriend can see her, trying to make what's about to happen sexy. She pushes the tip of the nozzle to Rachel's hole and gulps.  
"Ready baby?"  
"Ready."  
She pushes it in, and it moves easily. Rachel moans a little, and Quinn takes it as a good sign. She squeezes, and for a moment it doesn't feel like anything is happening. In an instant, Rachel leaps up and jumps into the shower. The curtain whips around and all Quinn can see is a faint shadow. Rachel begins to shout, complaining, as her feet stamp. The shower switches on and there's more feet stamping, and complaining, and suddenly Rachel's head is sticking out of the curtain.  
"Hey, sorry, uh... Could you wait outside? Like... just for a minute? I... uh, I think I need to do this alone."  
Quinn nods, and as she leaves, she's terrified. What has she done? She's fucked it up. Laying back on the door as it shuts behind her, she sighs. Her heart is racing. Rachel seemed a little upset. This was a bad idea. Thoughts began racing in Quinn's mind and her breathing became shallow. What if this had an impact on them? Not just for tonight, but as a couple? She didn't want to think about it. No, it was too much.  
She heard the flushing of a toilet in the background, and she turned, watching to door. It opened, and Rachel stood in it, wiping her legs down with a towel.  
"So... I kinda enjoyed that, in the end." Rachel admitted reluctantly. "Although I'm going to have to scrub the shower with bleach."  
Quinn laughed, and suddenly she felt okay. There was no need to panic. As her eyes looked to the droplets of water dripping from Rachel's hair onto her breasts, she knew she hadn't blown it.  
"So-"  
"So let's go." Rachel took her hand again, and this time they were headed to the bedroom. "I'm no quitter."  
Quinn had to resist the urge to jump for joy. She was finally getting what she wanted. She let her hand slip out of Rachel's as she ran back to the main room. Grabbing the lubricant, she returns, and stares into the bedroom, watching Rachel lying on the bed. She quickly grabs her laptop and brings it in with her, sitting it down on the matress, her eyes never leaving Rachel Berry's perfect ass.  
"Why'd you bring that?" Rachel asks, pointing to the laptop. As Quinn lies beside her, she opens it, and Rachel's eyes widen. The image is clear: two girls, naked, beautiful, lying on a couch, a blonde girl three fingers deep into the ass of a brunette. Rachel felt herself tense, and as her body shifted from the contraction, Quinn pressed play. The movements were slow. Rachel watched as the three fingers effortlessly glided in and out of the welcoming hole. She had to admit it was working for her, but she didn't want to watch it.  
"I thought we could use this as a guide." Quinn smiled and moved the laptop to the far end of the bed. She pushed Rachel over, gently, and watched as her girlfriend adopted roughly the same pose in the video: laid back, legs open, ass exposed.  
"Like this?" Rachel was nervous, but Quinn's smile kept her level. She watched as lubricant was spread over the folds and grooves of Quinn's slender fingers, index and middle, dripping small drops onto the bed as the hand moved to her ass. Rachel felt herself tense again, and as one of the two fingers pressed at her, she was disappointed.  
"I, uh... I don't think I'm ready." She said. Quinn frowned, slightly, trying no to let Rachel see.  
"Santana said the enema would relax you."  
"I don't think the first time can be relaxing." Rachel laughed, softly, still staring at Quinn's face, watching the expression never break, even though she was fully aware that her girlfriend was disappointed too. "The last time I went anywhere near there was high school, and it didn't get any farther than this..."  
"Alright. Plan b." Quinn wiped her hand on the bed, drying it, bringing a loose fold of the sheet to Rachel's ass to wipe away the evidence. She inspected it, clean and dry as it was, running her hands over it again, feeling how it had shifted in her position. Her thumbs glanced over Rachels hole as Quinn traced the lines where thigh met ass, the soft ridges where muscle turned to flesh. She felt as though, in that moment, she was soaking the sheets beneath her.  
She stood, removing herself from the bed, only to kneel again. Quinn's mouth moved to Rachel's hole, and her girlfriend took the hint, shuffling down, making sure she was exposed and ready. She nipped playfully at Rachel's ass, and her girlfriend laughed. It was an old tradition - it meant Quinn was going to go gently. They had only ever used it as a guide for oral sex, though. This was a brave new world. Quinn's hands began to massage the exposed flesh of Rachel's ass as her tongue lapped gently at her hole. It tasted plain, she thought, but it wasn't the taste she was looking for. It was the feeling of the ridges of Rachel's hole passing under her tongue as she traced the lines where the flesh clenched together. She could feel Rachel relaxing. She knew her position had changed. Her body was no longer tense. Soft, small moans came gently from her lips. Quinn's hands spread, gripping the ass, pulling at it, and in that moment she breached her, dipping inside, feeling and tasting the tender pink flesh inside her hole. Rachel's body shifting, pressing down, moaning as Quinn's tongue found its way into her, deeper, penetrating her, driving itself inside. She quickened, lapping at the exposed hole faster and faster, still massaging Rachel's ass, feeling it grow around her tongue, looser and looser, as the muscles opened themselves to her exploration, welcoming her, begging her to dive inside.  
She pulled herself away, wiping the spit from her mouth. As Rachel looked down, almost plaintively, Quinn made a turning motion with her hand. The understanding was instantaneous. The lubricant slicks her fingers again as she watches Rachel move. She traces the edge of the bed, slowly, stopping the laptop and moving it to safety with her other hand as Rachel's knees dig themselves into the soft matress, her head lying gently against the pillows, letting reflecting tones of light in the lines of wetness dressing her pussy beckon Quinn, her ass still showing a small, pink exposure that seemed to beg for fulfilment. As the soft, round flesh of her ass found its resting place in the air, Quinn's fingers found their way to it, tracing a line from underneath her wet folds to her exposed hole, tracing a line of pleasure that caused a muffled moan from within Rachel's pillowy resting place, and they began to push, one finger first, slowly, pressing agains the barrier, finding its way in, the tip slowly pushing in. Santana had told her what to do here, too. Quinn made sure her palm faced the ceiling, and as her middle finger pushed deeper and deeper, she felt the path of Rachel's insides guide her, and her finger began to bend up, as if hooking her, as if creating a connection between them that could never be broken. As she began to slowly massage, Rachel's ass moved backwards, pushing back, demanding more. Quinn found herself nearly down to the knuckle, her other fingers the only things holding her back. She began to use this as a vantage point, moving her finger in small increments, leaving it deep inside, feeling the tight grip Rachel kept on it weaken as it began to inhabit the space it found.  
"Hey." She said, softly, still working Rachel's inside. She heard a small mumble of acknowledgement from in front of her. "You can veto anything that happens, Rachel. So I'm going to try two, OK? If it's too much, just say."  
A consenting mumble found its way back to her, and she slid herself out, letting the tip of her finger meet with her other lubricant-slicked digit, forming them into a single entity, pressing their combined width against her hole. As she pushed, the flesh resisted, but she found her way inside, feeling the tight pressure clinging to her as she began to slowly, rhythmically work her girlfriend's ass, working her way in deeper and deeper by fractions, feeling the taut flesh of Rachel's hole work its way over her joints, to the final stage of her fingers, deeper and deeper, until she could move no further, and her body had accepted the offering, two fingers curving inside her, slowly pulsating, moving, stroking the inside of her body as if keeping time with some imagined song. The movements began growing faster and faster, and Quinn's head moved to the small of Rachel's back, kissing it, letting her lips move down the ridges of her ass until she was kissing the point that she knew was hiding her fingers. She matched herself, each pulse of her fingers was timed to a kiss of her lips, trying to achieve balance, hoping to give Rachel the perfect experience.  
As she listened for the moans of pleasure, she heard nothing, and she turned her head, facing Rachel's, realising that it was only her taking pleasure from this, and now she was just an intruder, and it would take more than this to satisfy her. She cast her head back, to Rachel's drawers, and had a sudden thought of a way to make sure that they both enjoyed this. She slid herself out, and the absence as noticeable. Rachel turned her head around, watching her.  
"Quinn?"  
"Hey, do me a favor?" Quinn said as she stood again, crossing over to the chest of drawers, opening them, searching with one hand, letting the other find its way to the lubricant, squirting a little back onto the already supple fingers she had been using. "Get on the floor? Same position, though. I wanna try something."  
Rachel did as she was commanded, but her eyes never left Quinn. She was curious, a little suspicious, and didn't know what she was doing. As Quinn's hand pulled itself out of a drawer clutching Rachel's dildo, the dark-haired girl gasped slightly.  
"I didn't think that you knew about that." Rachel said, to herself. They had never used it before. It was only for those nights that she ached for Quinn.  
"Even Kurt knows about it." Quinn said, laughing. It was a long thing, a glass dildo with brightly colored ridges tracing its length. The head was curved, bending upwards, and Quinn let it turn upside down in her hand. The head traced her own vagina, drops of her wetness clinging to the glass as she approached her girlfriend. She knelt at the exposed ass of Rachel Berry, still in the air, although now on the hard wood floor. She slid the dildo underneath her, standing it upright, holding it up, pointing it directly at Rachel's smooth pussy.  
"This might be awkward, but I think you'll enjoy it more."  
Rachel let her hips descend, spreading her legs along the floor, and letting the tip of the dildo push against her waiting folds. Quinn ran her lube-slicked fingers over the head as Rachel lowered herself, and it entered easily, the curved head pressing up against her clit from the inside. Quinn moved her fingers back to Rachel's ass, back to the hole that had welcomed her so freely, and threw caution to the wind. She drove them back inside with force, and Rachel's hips buckled slightly, pushing her deeper onto the glass inside her. As Quinn's fingers found their deepest spot, she felt Rachel pushing back against her, then away, then back again, and realised that she was making the effort now, grinding against both of the objects inside her, against her own double penetration. She was moaning now, loudly, and Quinn began to spread her fingers apart, pushing agains the tension inside her girlfriend, spreading her hole wider as it pulled away, watching it tighten again as she moved backwards. The movements were growing wider, and Rachel was moving roughly in a circle, her hips a visual showing of the sounds of pleasure leaving her lips.  
As they made their latest round, Quinn pulled out again, bringing a third finger to the pair leaving her, forcing them together into a wet, slicked triangle, and as it pressed against Rachel's hole, she pushed, closing her eyes to focus on the groan of delight from her girlfriend as the three digits found their way deep in her. Her own movements were fast now, faster than Rachel's hips, and the relaxing ass in front of her welcomed it. The sound of palm against ass was becoming audible, a slapping sound as Quinn began to rely not only on her fingers, but her hand's force to fuck her girlfriend's sweat-soaked ass.  
She settled into her position, letting herself lie back, her legs stretching out in the direction of Rachel's head. She hooked her arm around Rachel's left leg, still keeping the glass dildo in place. She returned her head to the flesh of Rachel's ass, kissing it, tasting the sweat accumulating, feeling her tongue run over the curves that her fingers were so deep inside of. She felt Rachel's hand climb to her thigh and press against her folds, and she cast an eye down to see Rachel push two fingers of her own into Quinn's eager pussy. Rachel's fingers moved slower, and Quinn could tell it was because of the position. As she kept fucking Rachel's ass, she could hear her girlfriend panting, and she wasn't sure if she was close or not, or if it was the strain of her movements.  
Rachel's arm buckled, and she fell, pulling herself out of Quinn's pussy, her protecting her face, Quinn's hand forced out, and the dildo driving itself deeper inside. There was a moment of silence, and Quinn was slightly worried, but Rachel began to laugh, and she couldn't help laughing too.  
"I think that position wasn't the best one we could have done.  
"No, I think you're right."  
Rachel began to stand, sliding herself onto the bed, letting the dildo slide out of her onto the hard floor as she moved. Quinn made sure to grab it, following her girlfriend, watching as she resumed their first position, her legs spread wide at the edge of the bed. Quinn pushed the dildo back inside, and Rachel's body pulsed, the feeling overwhelming her. Three fingers found their way back to the pink flesh of Rachel's ass, and as Quinn began fuck her girlfriend's vagina with the dildo, she resumed her ass fucking with her fingers, pushing them deep inside, fucking both holes with force. She felt Rachel's legs wrap around her, pulling her close, and as she was pressed against the flesh of her girlfriend's body, the strain was put onto her wrists, fucking both holes with flicks, fast and hard, and in that moment she felt grateful for the workout her hands had had as a cheerleader. Quinn raised her head as Rachel lifted herself up, and they met in a kiss, their lips touching, kissing, tongues meeting, passionate and forceful, just as Quinn was inside Rachel, and as the dark-haired girl's head raised in a loud, piercing moan of pleasure, Quinn's mouth found her neck, forced down by a tightening of Rachel's legs, kissing it passionately as she felt warm, wet liquid against her chest.  
Rachel took what seemed like an eternity to relax, and Quinn let her hands stop working her holes. As her legs unhooked themselves from Quinn's back, she pulled away, and the thin film of cum linking them broke, trailing its way down Quinn's body, running down her folds and thighs, and they just watched each other, silently, smiling, panting.  
Quinn finally turned back to the dresser. She set the dildo on it and looked at her own hand.  
"I guess I should clean up get rid of this mess before we can cu-"  
She was cut off by the feeling of Rachel Berry's mouth against her vagina. She hadn't even heard her move, but she spread her legs and kept her balance with her hands as her girlfriend's tongue dove inside her own wet pussy, drinking up their combined fluids.  
Quinn felt herself go down, and the pair landed on the floor, her own ass falling against Rachel's breasts, and as Rachel's head raised itself, she let herself fall back, onto her arms, spreading her legs to expose her vulva. Rachel drove herself inside, and in that moment Quinn felt like it was sexual karma for the vigor she'd shown inside her. She closed her eyes, focussing on the memory of being inside her girlfriend's ass, of feeling her squirt from the anal fucking she had given her. As Rachel's tongue caressed her clit, she felt the inevitable wave of pleasure wash over her, and she fell back, resting, happy.

\---

They had found their way back to bed, and they just lay there, cuddling, matching each other's body shape, interlocking perfectly. Quinn heard her phone go off, and she reached for it, idly flicking through it, perfectly content to stay in that place forever. She had a single text, from Santana.

_Go OK?_  
You could say that.  
Oh, am I interrupting?  
A little.  
Good to hear.  
Thanks for your help.  
You're welcome. 

"Put it away, Quinn," Rachel muttered, and Quinn did, letting it fall onto the covers. She wrapped herself tighter to Rachel's body, letting her head rest by her ear.  
"Give me one good reason why I should."  
Rachel's head turned, slightly, smiling.  
"Round two."  
Quinn smiled, kissing her, completely unsure about what she wanted more: for this moment to last forever, or to be knuckle deep inside her girlfriend again. 


End file.
